Pokémon: Ash and his female companions
by Pikachu700
Summary: Surely there must be some hanky-panky going on between Ash/Satoshi and his female companions.
1. Ash and Misty

Not long after leaving Viridian City, Ash was travelling with Misty and Pikachu was sleeping. When they both first met each other, it was love at first sight but they chose to deny their feelings for each other.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your bicycle," Ash said.

"No worries. So long as you buy me a bicycle," Misty said.

Ash chuckled for a moment. Suddenly, it was raining heavily. Misty and Ash then took shelter in a nearby cave from the rain. Feeling cold and tired from running, both of them quickly grabbed their towels. Ash then wiped his hair while Misty untied and wiped her hair. Both of them then removed their sneakers. After that, Ash set up a campfire so that he and Misty could warm themselves. After that, he saw Misty lowering her drenched suspenders and took off her drenched crop top and jean shorts, exposing her banana-shaped body and simple dark blue strapless low-cut bra and panties. At that moment, Ash was feeling very horny. Misty then noticed that Ash was taking off his drenched jacket, unbuckled his exposing belt and took off his drenched shirt and jeans, exposing his underwear. She was shocked by the rare sight of a 10-year-old having the toned abs of a boxer. She then realised that her panties were wet. Suddenly, Ash saw a Caterpie.

"Misty! There's a Caterpie." Ash said.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Misty screamed as she ran off and hid behind a boulder.

"Come on! Teach me how to catch a Pokémon. This is my first time." Ash said as he grabbed a pokéball from his bag.

"Fine! I'll guide you." Misty said.

Misty then quickly taught Ash the basics of Pokémon catching. After that, Ash was ready to catch Caterpie.

"You can do it, Ash." Misty cheered.

"I CAN DO IT!!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokéball.

The pokéball landed on Caterpie. After that, Caterpie was sucked into the pokéball. After a few long seconds, Ash caught Caterpie.

"I caught CATERPIE!!" Ash shouted in delight as he grabbed the pokéball.

He then kept it in his bag.

"Congrats!" Misty said.

Ash and Misty then hugged each other. However, they were both surprised when they hugged each other. After that, with both of their arms still clasping each other, they stared fondly at each other's eyes and passionately kissed each other for the very first time. Ash and Misty kissed for a while. After that, he slipped his hands into her bra and fondled her boobs, making her moaned.

"You have such soft and succulent boobs," Ash said hornily.

Ash then caressed the left side of Misty's neck while unclasping her bra, exposing her nipples and threw it aside. He then kissed her cleavage and gently sucked her boobs, making her moaned slightly louder.

"Suck harder!" Misty demanded.

Ash then sucked Misty's boobs with more power. He then from top to bottom, kissed her front body. After he kissed the legs, Ash surprised Misty by slipping his right hand into her soaked panties and rubbed her wet pussy. After that, he slowly removed her soaked panties, exposing her wet pussy.

"I wanna see it," Misty said as her eyes were pointed at the bulge in Ash's underwear.

Ash then pulled down his underwear, exposing his junk. Misty desperately grabbed and sucked his dick. She then stroked his smooth dick, making Ash moaned softly. Both of them then again kissed each other. Ash then caressed Misty's butt, making her moaned.

"I love you," Ash said.

"I love you too," Misty said.

After that, Ash penetrated Misty. She then wrapped her arms around Ash while he thrusted in and out of her.

"Harder!!" Misty shouted.

Ash then increased his thrusting power. At that moment, he could not hold on for much longer and cum into Misty. Ash and Misty wore their clothes. After that, he woke Pikachu up and quickly wore his underwear and clothes. The rain finally stopped and Ash and Misty can continue their journey.


	2. Ash and Serena

After having an argument with Ash, Serena was walking huffily out of the snowy forest and back to the Pokémon Centre. Suddenly, she heard Ash's voice.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as he hugged her from behind.

It was at that moment when Serena broke down and started crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Ash said as he gently stroked Serena's hair and wiped her tears off her face with his handkerchief.

"Me too. It's just that I... love you and it... pains me to see you so sad." Serena said.

Unable to control her feelings for Ash, Serena kissed him which stunned him. At that moment, Ash felt his heart rate increasing and realized that he has feelings for Serena. Ash and Serena started kissing each other intensely. Unfortunately, in the midst of their intensive kissing, they were rudely interrupted by a sudden snowstorm. However, they managed to find a nearby cave where they can rest until the snowstorm dies out.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm okay, Ash," Serena answered as she took off her pink-red fedora.

"Great!" Ash said as he took off his cap.

Soon after that, Ash and Serena removed their snow jackets and boots and continued their intensive kissing. With Serena on top of Ash and while they were kissing each other, Ash removed her red vest and gently squeezed her right boob. Serena moaned out his name repeatedly as Ash caressed the left side of her neck while untying her blue ribbon and taking off her light pink dress, revealing her light blue and white panties.

"Ash, I love you!" Serena said as she took off Ash's shirt.

"I love you too, Serena!" Ash said as he kissed Serena while he slipped his right hand into her panties and gently rubbed her pussy.

After that, Serena unzipped Ash's jeans and then pulled down his underwear until she can see his junk while he took off his undershirt.

"Wow! You have such a perfect dick." Serena said as she removed her tank top which revealed her light blue and white bra and gave Ash a blowjob.

"You look so hot right now!" Ash said as he watched Serena passionately sucking and stroking his massive dick while pulling out his jeans and underwear and hearing his soft moans.

"Ash, cum in my mouth. I want to taste you!" Serena said with Ash's dick in her mouth as she increased her sucking speed while playing with his balls.

Ash soon reached his limit and released his white and sticky cum into Serena's mouth.

"Mmm… you taste so good, Ash!" Serena said as she tasted Ash's delicious cum and gave him a quick handjob.

"Thanks! My turn!" Ash said as both of them switched places.

With Ash on top, he and Serena passionately kissed each other. After that, Ash broke the kiss, unclasped Serena's bra, lowered her bra straps and pulled out her bra.

"I love what you're... doing to me... right now," Serena said as Ash fondled and sucked her boobs, making her wet.

Ash continued by kissing the front part of Serena's slim, smooth and sexy body from top to bottom. After that, he removed her black stockings and then her soaked panties, revealing her wet pussy.

"Mmm… you taste so delicious!" Ash said as he licked Serena's cum off her panties and pussy.

"Thanks. Now, fuck me!" Serena demanded.

With a fully erected dick, Ash grabbed Serena's butt, penetrated her and started fucking her from behind while she repeatedly moaned out his name.

"Serena, I didn't know you have... such a smooth and bouncy butt," Ash said as he smacked Serena's butt.

"Thanks, Ash," Serena said as her cum started flowing out and Ash increased his thrusting speed.

After a few more thrusts, Ash again reached his limit and released his cum into Serena's pussy. After taking a quick break, Ash and Serena switched places. With Serena on top, She and Ash continued by kissing each other intensively and passionately.

"I love sucking your cock so much!" Serena said as she broke the kiss and gave him another blowjob and handjob.

"Serena, I love you so much," Ash said as she kissed his muscular body from top to bottom and caressed the right side of his neck, leaving many hickeys behind.

"I love you too, Ash," Serena said as she kissed Ash while he fondled her boobs and smacked her butt.

After that, Ash and Serena engaged in 69, with Serena on top. Simultaneously, Ash sucked her pussy while Serena sucked his dick.

"Let's do it!" Serena said as she started riding on Ash.

As Serena bounced on his dick, Ash repeatedly moaned out her name.

"Ride me harder!" Ash demanded as she increased her riding speed.

"Ash, do you love me?" Serena asked sexily.

"Yes," Ash answered.

"I can't hear you!" Serena shouted.

"Yes!" Ash shouted.

"Mmm… good boy. I want you to cum for me, hard!" Serena said.

After a few more bounces, Serena soon felt the warmth of Ash's cum as it flowed into her pussy for the second time. After a quick break, Serena and Ash again kissed each other while he fondled her boobs.

"Ash, I'm getting tired," Serena said.

"Me too," Ash said as he wiped off her sweat using his handkerchief.

Soon after that, both Ash and Serena took a nap.

"Serena, wake up," Ash said after he woke up from the nap.

"Ash, what is it?" Serena asked as she wore her soaked panties and her stockings.

"The snowstorm has stopped," Ash answered as he wore his underwear.

"Great!" Serena said as took out her lipstick and applied it on her lips.

"May I help you?" Ash asked as he picked up Serena's bra and wanted to help her put on and clasped her bra.

"Sure, thanks!" Serena said as she watched Ash clasping her bra onto herself.

"I love your boobs," Ash said as he finished clasping Serena's bra onto her.

After that, both of them wore their clothes, snow jackets, and boots.

"I love you, Serena," Ash said.

"I love you too, Ash," Serena said before she and Ash kissed each other.

After the kiss, Ash and Serena hold each other's hands and walked out of the cave and back to the Pokémon Centre.


	3. Satoshi and Serena 2

It was 9 am, Clemont and Bonnie had just reached a pharmacy. Meanwhile, Serena was taking care of Satoshi who was ill in his blue tent.

"They have left, you can now drop the act," Serena said as she smiled at him.

It turned out that Satoshi was pretending to be ill so that he and Serena could spend some quality time with each other.

"Great! Let's do it." Satoshi said before removing his white singlet.

"Wow, your muscles are so firm. Have you been working out?" Serena asked sexily after he removed his singlet.

"Yeah! Just for you." Satoshi answered.

"Aw, you're so naughty!" Serena said excitedly.

Both Satoshi and Serena hugged and passionately kissed each other. After that, she pulled out his boxers, exposing his junk.

"You have such a perfect dick… I love it so much!" Serena said before giving Satoshi a blowjob.

"You're giving me an oral fixation," Serena said after giving him a blowjob.

Satoshi and Serena hugged and passionately kissed each other again. After that, he quickly removed her clothes, exposing her dark green lingerie.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode!" Serena said as Satoshi kissed her cleavage while fondling her bouncy butt.

After that, he caressed the right side of her neck while fondling her boobs, making her moaned loudly.

"Fuck me now, I can't wait," Serena said as she quickly pulled out her dark green panties and threw it aside, exposing her pussy.

Before that, Satoshi took his singlet and tied Serena's wrists together. After doing that, he penetrated and began fucking her.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Satoshi asked as he thrust in and out of Serena.

"Yeah, that's what I like! Fuck me more!" Serena said.

"I could spend... all day... between your legs," Satoshi said.

Satoshi stopped thrusting as he started filling Serena's willing and fertile womb with his cum. After doing that, he pulled his dick out of and untied her. All of a sudden, Clemont called her. She picked up her handphone and answered the call while giving Satoshi a handjob.

" _Hello,_ " Serena said.

" _Serena,_ _I've bought the medicine. How's Satoshi_?" Clemont asked.

" _He's fin_ _e,_ " Serena answered.

" _Great! Bye._ " Clemont said before ending the call.

Before 69'ing, Satoshi and Serena hugged and passionately kissed each other again.

After 69'ing, Serena unclasped and removed her dark green bra, exposing her nipples.

"Wow, you look damn hot when you're naked," Satoshi said while ogling at her body.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you love my body." Serena said before he sucked her boobs and licked her areolas.

After doing that, Satoshi caressed the right side of her neck while fondling her boobs, making her moaned. She then started riding on his dick.

"Satoshi, do you love me?" Serena asked while bouncing on his dick.

"Yes! I love you, Serena." Satoshi answered loudly.

2 minutes later, Satoshi groaned as he filled Serena's womb with his cum again.

After that, Serena wore her lingerie and clothes while he wore his singlet and boxers.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Serena said.

"Anything for you, Serena," Satoshi said.

Suddenly, she heard Bonnie's cheerful voice.

"Oh shit. They are back!" Serena said.

Satoshi quickly went back to feigning his illness.

"Hey, Serena. Here is the medicine." Clemont said after entering the tent.

"Thanks," Serena said.


	4. Satoshi and Lillie

It was 3 pm, Satoshi was at the outside of Lillie's mansion.

"Hi, Hobbes. Is Lillie at home?" Satoshi asked after Hobbes opened the door.

"Yes, she is at home. Please come in." Hobbes answered politely.

Satoshi entered the mansion and walked to Lillie's room.

"Hi, Lillie," Satoshi said.

"Oh. Hi, Satoshi." Lillie said before he entered her room.

"Are you ready to overcome your fear of touching Pokémon?" Satoshi asked after entering the room and putting his bag down.

"Yeah!" Lillie answered enthusiastically.

"Great!" Satoshi said before she tried touching Pikachu.

20 minutes later, Lillie successfully touched Pikachu.

"Great job, Lillie," Satoshi said.

"Thanks, Satoshi!" Lillie said.

"Now, you try touching Rowlet," Satoshi said after taking Rowlet out of his bag.

"Wait. Before I try touching Rowlet, There is something I want to ask you." Lillie said.

"Oh. What is it?" Satoshi asked as he put Rowlet back into his bag.

"May I touch that?" Lillie asked politely after locking the door and as she pointed at the bulge in his black shorts.

Satoshi was a little embarrassed when he realized that Lillie noticed his erection.

"Uh. Sure. If that's what you want." Satoshi said as he sat on her bed.

After that, she got down on her knees and pulled out his shorts and dark blue underwear, exposing his junk.

"Wow, your dick is so long," Lillie said as she stared at his long dick and before giving him a handjob.

During the handjob, Satoshi's impression of Lillie changed as he always thought that she's an innocent girl. After the handjob, she gave him a blowjob.

"Please don't tell anyone about this side of me, especially my brother," Lillie said after the blowjob.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me." Satoshi said.

Lillie smiled at him and stood up. After that, with her on top of Satoshi, both of them hugged and kissed each other on her bed.

"Please give me a moment," Lillie said politely.

Lillie removed her white and light blue dress, revealing her grey lingerie.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on," Lillie said as Satoshi ogled at her sexy body.

He quickly removed his blue shirt, revealing his firm and hairy chest. After that, both of them kissed each other again.

"Relax… let me make you cum." Lillie said after she removed her grey panties.

She rested her hands on his chest and began riding on him at an increasingly fast rate.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this." Satoshi said as she bounced up and down on his dick.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode," Lillie said as he fondled and smacked her butt.

2 minutes later, Satoshi had reached his limit and groaned loudly as he slowly filled Lillie's willing womb with his cum. After taking a quick break, both of them hugged and passionately kissed each other again.

"Sit on my lap," Satoshi said.

Lillie sat on Satoshi's lap. After doing that, he caressed the left side of her neck while fondling her boobs from behind, making her moaned.

"Turn around," Satoshi said after he unclasped and removed Lillie's grey bra.

Lillie turned around. After doing that, Satoshi sucked her boobs while rubbing her pussy, making her wet.

"Wow, your cum tastes so sweet," Satoshi said after he tasted her cum.

Both of them kissed again. After doing that, Satoshi used his shirt and tied Lillie's wrists together and to her bed.

"Are you ready to get fucked by me?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes!! Fuck me now!" Lillie said excitedly and desperately.

He penetrated her and began fucking her at a fast rate.

"Mmm… do you... like that?" Satoshi asked as he thrust in and out of Lillie.

"Yeah. I wish you... could be inside me forever." Lillie answered.

2 minutes later, Satoshi stopped thrusting as he again filled Lillie's willing womb with his cum.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Lillie said after he pulled his dick out of her.

"You're welcome," Satoshi said.


	5. Satoshi and Kasumi 2

Brock was giving Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Sophocles a tour of Cerulean City while Kasumi was giving Satoshi a tour of her new house.

"So, this is the bathroom and finally, welcome to my room!" Kasumi said as she smiled at him.

After entering Kasumi's room, Satoshi noticed a dark blue dress on her bed.

"Wow, what a nice dress." Satoshi said.

"Thanks!" Kasumi said.

"I would love to see you in this dress right now." Satoshi said as he sat on her bed.

Kasumi smiled at him again, took the dress, went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom.

"So, how do I look?" Kasumi asked.

"You look drop-dead gorgeous!" Satoshi replied as he started having an erection.

"Thanks!" Kasumi said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure." Kasumi replied.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Satoshi asked.

"No, unless you can beat me in a rematch." Kasumi replied.

"You're on!" Satoshi said.

Both of them went out of the room and to the battlefield.

"Get ready to lose again!" Satoshi said.

"I will avenge myself!" Kasumi said.

About half an hour later, Satoshi won the rematch and both of then went back to Kasumi's room.

"Let's do it!" Satoshi said excitedly.

Satoshi and Kasumi lay on the bed and started hugging and kissing each other. After the kiss, he took her dress off and threw it aside. After doing that, he caressed the left side of Kasumi's neck, making her wet.

"I'm gonna dominate you!" Satoshi said he took his clothes off and threw it aside.

After doing that, he took off Kasumi's red panties and threw it aside, exposing her wet pussy.

"This feels so good!" Kasumi said as Satoshi licked and sucked her wet pussy.

"Your cum is so delicious." Satoshi said after tasting Kasumi's sweet cum and before taking his underwear off.

After taking his underwear off, Satoshi penetrated and started fucking Kasumi, making her moaned loudly.

"I wish you could be inside me forever." Kasumi said as Satoshi thrust in and out of her.

A few minutes later, he groaned loudly as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. After doing that, Satoshi pulled his dick out of Kasumi and unclasped and took off her red bra, exposing her nipples.

"Oh my god, your boobs are so big!" Satoshi said as he fondled her boobs.

Satoshi sucked Kasumi's boobs. About 2 minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk. After doing that, he and Kasumi switched positions.

"Let me get on top of your dick." Kasumi said as she got on top of his dick.

After doing that, she started riding on him. While she was doing that, Satoshi was fondling her boobs again. A few minutes later, Satoshi groaned again as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb again.

"Phew... thanks for having sex with me." Satoshi said.

Kasumi smiled at him. After both of them got dressed, they went to meet up with Brock.


	6. Satoshi and Lana

It was a cloudy afternoon, Lana was at the beach collecting some seashells for her art project when she saw Satoshi sitting on the sandy ground.

"Hi, Satoshi," Lana said.

"Hey, Lana," Satoshi said after drying his tears.

Lana realised that he was crying. She then sat on the ground and put her left arm around Satoshi, comforting him.

"Why are you crying?" Lana asked.

"Rotom and I... aren't friends anymore!" Satoshi replied as he started crying again.

About 3 minutes later, he stopped crying and dried his tears.

"Satoshi, take off your shorts and underwear," Lana said.

"What?! Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Come on, let me make you happy," Lana said seductively, causing Satoshi to have an erection.

Satoshi stood up and took off his shorts and underwear, exposing his junk.

"Oh my god, your dick is so long!" Lana said as she got down on her knees and gave Satoshi a handjob.

Lana placed his dick into her mouth and gave him a blowjob. Satoshi watched as she passionately sucked his dick, bringing him closer to his orgasm.

"Lana, I'm gonna cum," Satoshi said.

A few moments later, Satoshi's dick started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into her mouth.

"Mmm, your cum is so warm and sweet," Lana said.

Lana took her clothes off and both of them shared a passionate kiss. During the kiss, she gave him another handjob. After the kiss, Satoshi took off his t-shirt. He then slipped his left hand into her swimsuit and rubbed her pussy, making her moaned.

"Wow, your boobs are so big and juicy!" Satoshi said as he fondled Lana's boobs, making her wet.

All of a sudden, it started raining but they couldn't care less about the rain. Lana quickly took off her swimsuit.

"Wow, you look so beautiful when you're naked," Satoshi said.

Lana smiled gleefully at him and both of them shared another passionate kiss. After the kiss, Satoshi sucked and licked her wet pussy.

"Mmm, your cum is so much better than mine," Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, I want you to fuck me now," Lana said as she spread her legs, inviting Satoshi in.

Satoshi held his dick and lined it up with her pussy before sliding it in. Lana moaned softly at the connection as he mounted her. Both of them shared another passionate kiss as Satoshi started thrusting within her.

"Satoshi, faster!" Lana said.

He increased the pace, earning more moans from her as his dick continued to thrust away inside her, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lana said as she wrapped her legs around Satoshi's waist, preventing him from pulling out.

Lana's pussy clamped onto Satoshi's dick and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum. Satoshi could feel his own orgasm approaching and delivered a few more thrusts into her wet pussy. A few moments later, he gave one last thrust as his dick started throbbing, pumping boiling hot ropes of cum into Lana's pussy, filling her willing womb to the brim. Satoshi slowly pulled his dick out of her and watched as his cum started leaking from her well-fucked pussy. After that, he and Lana collapsed on the ground, both panting and gasping for air.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Satoshi replied.


	7. Ash and Lillie 2

It was 2.30 pm, Ash was taking an afternoon nap when the ringing sound of the telephone woke him up.

" _Hello,_ " Ash said.

" _Hi, Ash,_ " Lillie said.

" _Hi, Lillie!_ " Ash said.

" _Are you free right now?_ " Lillie asked.

" _Yeah, I'm free right now,_ " Ash replied.

" _Great! Come to my mansion, there's something I want to thank you for._ " Lillie said.

" _Can't you just thank me right now over the phone?_ " Ash asked.

" _Yeah, I can, but right now I'm too horny to thank you over the phone,_ " Lillie said.

" _Oh, OK! I'll see you in 20 minutes._ " Ash said before ending the call.

20 minutes later, Ash arrived at Lillie's mansion. After being greeted by Hobbes, he walked straight towards Lillie's room.

"Hi, Lillie!" Ash said.

"Hi, Ash," Lillie said.

Ash entered Lillie's room and closed the door. He then noticed that she had wrapped herself with a towel.

"So, what's that something you want to thank me for?" Ash asked.

"Ever since I met you, I was able to befriend Pokémon and for that, I've decided that the best way to thank you is for me to have sex with you," Lillie replied.

"Great! Let's do it." Ash said.

Lillie unwrapped herself and threw the towel aside. She then laid on her bed and with Ash on top of her, both of them shared a passionate kiss. During the kiss, he fondled her succulent tits. After the kiss, Ash kissed Lillie from her neck, cleavage, all the way down to her stomach while running his hands down her voluptuous body. He then took off her blue panties and threw it aside, exposing her pussy.

"Ash, fuck me!" Lillie said as she spread her legs out, inviting Ash in.

Ash took off his shorts and underwear, exposing his junk. After doing that, he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Lillie's pussy before sliding it in. Lillie moaned at the connection as Ash mounted her.

"Wow, your cock fits in me so perfectly," Lillie said as she looked down and saw the outline of Ash's cock.

Ash started thrusting within Lillie. A few minutes later, he increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lillie said as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Lillie wrapped her legs around Ash's waist. A few moments later, her pussy clamped onto his cock and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum. At that moment, Ash felt his orgasm approaching and delivered a few more thrusts into Lillie's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he gave one last thrust.

Ash's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Lillie's womb. Ash then pulled his cock out of Lillie.

"Phew, I need a short break," Ash said while panting and gasping for air.

"Me too," Lillie said.

After the short break, Ash took off his t-shirt and with Lillie on top of him, both of them started 69'ing _._ Once they were done 69'ing, they shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Lillie gave Ash a handjob. After the kiss, he took off her blue bra, exposing her nipples.

"Wow, you look so sexy when you are naked," Ash said as he ogled at Lillie's naked body.

Lillie watched Ash as he sucked her tits and licked her areolas. A few minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is so good!" Ash said.

"Now, relax... just lie back and let me make you cum," Lillie said.

Lillie got on top of Ash's cock and started riding on him. While she was doing that, he was fondling her tits. A few moments later, Ash once again felt his own orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum again," Ash said.

Ash's dick once again started throbbing, pumping more hot ropes of cum into Lillie's womb. Lillie then got off his cock and watched as Ash's cum slowly dripped out of her well-fucked pussy.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Lillie said as she smiled at Ash.

Ash got off Lillie's bed and wore his underwear and clothes. After doing that, he left the Lillie's mansion.


	8. Ash and Bonnie

It was 10.30 pm, Bonnie's 18th birthday party had just ended and the house is so messy.

"Big brother, Serena, can both of you clean up the house while Ash and I spend some alone time with each other?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure!" Clemont replied.

"Thanks!" Bonnie said as she smiled radiantly at Clemont and Serena.

Ash followed Bonnie into her room. Once both of them were in the room, she closed and locked the door.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Ash said.

"Well, now that I'm not a minor anymore, I want us to have sex so that I can lose my virginity," Bonnie replied.

"Are you sure you want me to be the very first guy who has sex with you?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie replied confidently as she laid on her bed.

"OK," Ash said.

With Ash on top of Bonnie, they started sharing a passionate kiss. During the kiss, they switched positions. After the kiss, with Bonnie on top of Ash, she took off his blue-collar shirt and black undershirt and kissed him from his neck, chest, all the way down to his stomach. Bonnie then noticed a bulge in Ash's jeans.

"I'm gonna give you the best blowjob you'll ever have!" Bonnie said as she took off Ash's jeans and underwear.

Bonnie placed Ash's cock into her mouth and started giving him a blowjob. After the blowjob, they shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Bonnie gave Ash a handjob. After the kiss, she lifted her skirt and took off her blue panties, exposing her pussy.

"Now, I'm going to drain your balls!" Bonnie said as she got on top of Ash's cock.

Bonnie started riding on Ash. While she was doing that, he was fondling her smooth butt.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this." Ash said.

About 2 minutes later, Ash felt his orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said.

Ash's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Bonnie's willing womb. She then got off his cock.

"Phew, I need a... break," Bonnie said while panting and gasping for air.

"Yeah, me too," Ash said.

"You look so manly when you are naked," Bonnie said as she took off her skirt.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"There's something I want to show you," Bonnie said as she took her bag.

"Oh, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Here, take a look at this," Bonnie replied as she took out a pair of handcuffs and showed it to him.

"When and where did you get this?" Ash asked.

"I found it this morning in the park. I think this belongs to the police." Bonnie replied.

"If that's the case, you must return this pair of handcuffs," Ash said.

"I'll do that tomorrow. All I want to do now is to continue to have sex with you." Bonnie said seductively as she took the pair of handcuffs and put it on the bedside table.

At that moment, the break is over. They started sharing another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Bonnie gave Ash another handjob.

"What do you think I'm wearing under my shirt?" Bonnie asked after the kiss.

"Umm, nothing!" Ash replied.

"Aw, you're so naughty, but that's not the right answer," Bonnie said as unbuttoned and took off her shirt, exposing her blue strapless bra.

Both of them got into the 'Speaker' position and started 69'ing. Once they were done 69'ing, they shared another kiss. After the kiss, Ash took the pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Bonnie's wrists to her bed.

"Wow, Serena may be older than you, but your tits are so much bigger and better than hers," Ash said as he fondled Bonnie's succulent tits.

He then took off her strapless bra, exposing her nipples.

"Wow, you look so hot when you are naked," Ash said.

Ash then sucked Bonnie's tits and licked her areolas. A few minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is so good!" Ash said.

Ash spread Bonnie's legs and lined his cock up with her pussy before sliding it in. She moaned lusciously at the connection as he mounted her.

"Wow, your cock fits in me so perfectly," Bonnie said as she looked down and saw the outline of Ash's cock.

Ash started thrusting within Bonnie. While doing that, he felt her pussy tightened around his cock.

"Ash, faster!" Bonnie said.

Ash increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna... cum!" Bonnie said as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Bonnie's pussy clamped onto Ash's cock and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

His cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. Ash then pulled his cock out of Bonnie and watched as his cum started leaking out of her pussy.

"Thanks for... having sex with me," Bonnie said.

"You're welcome," Ash said.

Ash got off Bonnie's bed and wore his underwear and clothes. He then left her room.


End file.
